


there's nothing i can't do

by girljustdied



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girljustdied/pseuds/girljustdied
Summary: contrast and compare is all they do.





	there's nothing i can't do

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was “fingernails.”

Some nights they crawl under the sheets and play compare and contrast. Pandora’s pinkish pale skin to Effy’s dull olive. The length of their fingers, Effy’s long enough to curl over the tips of Pandora’s. Pandora’s tongue curling into a circle, Effy’s reaching the tip of her own nose.

“Nice one,” Pandora barely enunciates, tongue stuck out as she tries to mimic her.

Effy twines her dark hair with Pandora’s rough, tawny strands until they get all tangled together and Pandora can’t stop giggling and then whining at the tug and then laughing again.

She presses a nail into the small puff of Pandora’s stomach under the belly button were the girl’s shirt is riding up. Watches the skin press in, enveloping. Thinks of her nails on her own skin, her body taut and unforgiving to the sharp edge.

The girl squirms under the touch.

“All right?”

“Tickety-boo, Eff,” Pandora says with a bit of false brightness. “Just—my tummy’s not perfect like yours, you know.”

“Sure.” Pandora’s is soft, and yielding. Effy scratches her nails upwards, dragging up the fabric. “But you have tits.”

Pandora reddens slightly at that word: tits. Said the filthiest things on accident but still did innocent sorts of things like that.

Affectionate, Effy makes a confession that’s not entirely untrue: “Always wished I had tits.”

“Honest?” the girl brightens right up, starts going mile-a-minute. “I never knew you felt that way, Eff, why didn’t you say so? You know, maybe we all just want what we don’t—”

“Take your shirt off.”

“Oh! All right.” Pandora obeys seemingly without a second thought. Tugs the giant shirt off awkwardly, body twisting and breasts bouncing about. Nothing on Effy’s body bounces. “Viola!”

Pandora’s tits are even paler than the rest of her, nipples a slightly brownish pink. Effy reaches out to cup one with each hand, testing. Feels the surprisingly heavy weight of them, presses her fingers in lightly and watches their shapes shift at the slightest touch.

“The boys are gonna love these, Panda Pops,” a smirk edging into Effy’s features at the sight of Pandora’s parted mouth and wide eyes. “Truly.”

“Oh, cheers, Eff,” the words high pitched little exhales.

So she grasps Pandora’s breasts harder, fingers massaging, seeing if she can get a reaction. Moves her thumbnail to lightly scrape across a slightly raised nipple and watches it pebble—watches it practically strain out for more attention. So she scratches it again.

Panda doesn’t say a word, seems like she’s even holding her breath. Squirms just slightly into her hands.

It’s fun; it’s another game now. Effy bends her body forward and takes Pandora’s more neglected nipple into her mouth. Flicks her tongue across it until she can feel it harden and then sucks it tightly between her lips, digging all her nails into the pliable skin of the other breast and scratching up towards the nipple to twist it between her fingertips.

“Eff—Effy—”

“Hmm,” Effy grins smartly at her, mouth still tauntingly around Pandora’s nipple, waiting for the girl to tell her to go-go-go.

“I’ve always wished I—” Pandora swallows, mimics Effy’s phrasing from before but can’t quite manage the cool demeanor. “Always wished I didn’t have tits. Like you. All the boys fancy you ‘cause you’re fit, and I—”

“You want to see?”

Pandora nods with a touch of eagerness, excitement. It would be winning this game of attraction, except this happened to be generally the way Pandora reacted to most anything.

Effy pulls off her own shirt slowly, teasingly. Arches her back before settling back down on her side to face Pandora.

“Well. What do you think?”

“They’re a bit bigger than I thought, actually. A bit.”

Effy bites her tongue to keep from instructing the girl to touch her. After a few seconds, Pandora does it on her on. Traces the indentation of the underside of her tits with the pad of her middle finger before poking just shy of Effy’s left nipple.

“Oh! Firm. You’re right beautiful, Eff.” The tension strangely dissipating, circling back to how things started. “Your nips are pinker than mine, I’d wager?”

“Mmm hmm,” Effy purses her lips, vaguely confused at the turn of events. “Panda?”

“Yes, Eff?”

“What do you want to do now?” She toys with her own nipples flirtatiously. Tweaks one tightly between her thumb and forefinger, bites her bottom lip.

“You still have that purple nail paint? The one like the color of a grape lolly—been dying to use it and I know you don’t like me bollocking with your things but—”

Effy sighs, and yanks the covers off them with a bit of a huff. Tugs on a slip from off the floor and then a pair of boots. “Do what you want. I don’t care.”

“Eff, are you—”

“I’m fine.”

Just has the urge to fuck somebody, is all.


End file.
